Mario Party 2
Mario Party 2 is a party game released for the Nintendo 64. It is the sequel to the first game, Mario Party. Plot "Mario and Luigi, Wario and Peach, DK and Yoshi all gathered in speech. Sharing their wishes for all they had seen, saying "Let's make a world built on all of our dreams!" Combining their talents, they sweated and strained, completing that world, Mario Land by name... Alas, but Wario stepped forth and said, "This world should be named for a Super Star, instead. Wario Land is a far better name!" And so they all argued the depth of their fame, "Peach Land is better!" And "My name is best!" Toad could not believe the words of the rest! But as they debated who was more grand Bowser invaded that Mario Land!!! "There's no time to argue and no time to fight! "The task is before us," Toad said with a fright, "This land shall be named for the Super Star who defeats evil Bowser and saves us all, too!" So Mario and friends took on this new quest, to defeat the King Koopa and prove who's the best! They went deep into space, met ghosts and pirates, bust always on Bowser their keen sights were set. No adventure more trying, no reward more grand... So speaks the legend of Mario Land!" Opening Scene "One day, Mario and friends (save for Wario) decide to create a new world. That world was "Mario Land". But, Wario appears out of nowhere and is unhappy with that name. After breaking the "Mario Land" sign, Wario thought that since he was a Super Star, it should be called "Wario Land". Thanks to Wario, everyone but Peach starts arguing about who the real Super Star was ensued and calling this new world. However, Princess Peach states that she has a name they can all agree upon, while Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, and Donkey Kong have all thought that it is just like the Princess to solve a problem. She decides to name this new world "Peach Land", but the characters double over the irony. As the group continues to argue, a terrible thing happened at the same time. Without warning, Bowser appeared and began attacking Mario Land. A good Koopa Troopa who discovered Bowser ran towards Mario and company. Then Koopa shouted that Bowser has invaded Mario Land, but they ignored him. Toad could not stand that argument any longer and yells while asking if they can name this world after the Super Star who defeats Bowser. As they finally stopped arguing, Mario and friends have agreed with Toad's proposal. Immediately, they all began scrambling as fast as they could toward "Mario Land". This is the Legend of Mario Land." Gameplay Battle, Item, and Duel minigames are introduced in this game. Battle Minigames give every player a chance to win 70% of the stocked Jackpot taken from players (usually a set amount). The top two get a 70/30 share, while the bottom two get nothing; a leftover coin is given randomly. Additionally, players can no longer lose coins in normal minigames. Characters List of Boards Items Items can be bought at Item Shops. The offer of the shop varies with the number of turns played and the current rank of the player. Items are also procured by playing Item Minigames. 'Items that can be bought in Item Shops' 'Items obtainable only through Item Minigames' Spaces Minigames 'Mini-Game Land' ' Here, players can buy minigames from Woody to play them. They can play freely or in the Mini-Game Stadium. The player can also participate in the Mini-Game Coaster, which can unlock Item and Battle minigames in the Free Play mode. Category:Mario Party series Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Article stubs Category:Stubs Category:Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Party 2